


Household Arrangements

by palombaggia



Series: Beautiful People [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Beauty Salon I and Beauty Salon II, although you don't need to read these two to understand this one. We are in the wonderland of OT3. Peter still has to cope with a distressed Neal and El is now working in DC. Luckily, June comes to the rescue. Written for the Caffrey-Burke Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely turning these into a series. I need OT3 like breathing right now.

June heard the distinctive sound of the alarm being turned off. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 3.00 am.

_Jesus, Peter. If you want to check on Neal during the night, you might as well ask Mozzie to teach you how to desactivate the system before it beeps._

She shook her head in disbelief. Peter was there..what? Maybe two hours ago. He spent most of his evenings with Neal, now that Elizabeth was working in DC. He also came over for breakfast at least three times a week. This habit - showing off in the middle of the night to make sure Neal was asleep - was new entirely. June sighed. She was a light sleeper herself. Aging would do that you. She needed to set new rules for this, otherwise she would never get a full night for herself. She picked up her nightrobe to meet Peter in the hallway.

Peter was already climbing the stairs to Neal's apartment when she caught him, unguarded and slightly jumpy.

" Peter..." she thought about saying _good morning_ since she already wished him _good night_ two hours ago, but that would be rude and June was a well mannered hostess, " you worry too much, dear"

Peter looked exhausted. They were thin lines at the corner of his eyes...June was pretty sure they weren't there a couple of weeks ago. Neal's kidnapping had been really hard on Peter. Neal was safe now, resting for at least three more weeks before returning to work...but Peter was deeply concerned about Neal's mental's health, about Neal's loss of weight, about..

_Hell, Peter was concerned about Neal, full stop._

" June" he breathed " I'm so sorry if I woke you up...but when I left...he seemed so on the edge...you know what I mean? I just wanted to make sure he's ok, I know it's stupid, but-"

" Peter" June said, patient " It's not stupid. That's what friends are for. However, I think you're not in gret shape either..and since Elizabeth isn't there to look after the two of you-"

Peter smiled, a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

" June..you're already doing so much-"

" Nonsense, dear. Let's have a word in the library for a minute. I think we both need a night cap"

Peter reluctantly followed her in the library. The fire had extinguished itself a while ago and the room was chilly. Peter busied himself with the embers to rekindle the fire while June opened the liqueur cabinet.

  
" Whisky" she said, handing him a glass " water, no ice"

Peter gulped his drink, still standing by the mantelpiece.

" Please sit down dear. There is no hurry"

" June, I should go upstairs to check on him and then I should leave. Again, I'm sorry for-"

" Nonsense Peter. I think you should spend the night here."

Peter choked on the last drops of whisky.

" _Here?_ " he stuttered and June thought it was the sweetest thing to witness the FBI Agent loose control like that " I can't, June,I have to go home"

" By _home_ I suppose you are referring to an empty house at the other end of town?"

Peter ducked his head, his feet shuffling on June's d'Aubusson tapistry.

" I have a bed, still, and a few cupboards in the kitchen..." Peter rubbed his face with the palm of his hands " and a coffee machine" he added triumphant " I can cope"

" I can see that" June smiled, a mischievous twinckle in her eyes " But since you are spending most of the evenings here _already_ and breakfast too...what difference would it make if you stayed in between?"

" Ah hum... I need to go back to.. ahem. _.Satchmo_ " Peter replied, fidgeting on his seat.

Although it was way past 3 am by now, June was enjoying this conversation tremendously. _They are so ridiculous these two_ , she thought. _It's a good thing Elizabeth is so much_ _smarter._

" You could bring him over you know, Bugsy would be thrilled. I'll purchase a larger basket for Satchmo next time for your sleepover with Neal"

" _Sleepover_ " Peter croaked, jumping out of his seat " _No, no no._ Listen, June, I'll just go upstairs for a couple of minutes and then I'll leave"

" Ah. But what happens _if_ Neal isn't asleep? " June asked " Will you stay _until_ he falls asleep?"

Peter flinched, thinking June should be working with the Bureau. She sure had the interrogation skills.

" Hum.. I guess so, yes"

" _There you go_ " June chuckled " That's why you should spend the night with him. It's much easier that way"

Peter fisted his hands in his pockets.

" No need to be nervous, dear" June mused, getting up with her usual elegance, a whiff of Chanel number 5 hitting Peter's nostrils as she tugged her nightrobe.  
" This is what's going to happen" June said " On Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays you'll sleep here, upstairs with Neal. On Thursdays you'll take him to Brooklin to watch sports game, eat take outs with no cutlery" June rolled her eyes at Peter's reaction " and do whatever you guys do when there is no woman around to look after you properly. I leave it to you guys to organize your week ends with the lovely Elizabeth"

" But-" Peter interjected, crestfallen.

" No buts. Technically we are Wednesday _morning._ I suggest you go upstairs right now since you need a couple of hours to rest before going back to work. You'll find extra pyjamas and everything you need in Neal's bathroom cabinet. I keep some stuff there for Mozzie, who, like you, tends to show up at ungodly hours to watch over Neal. Unlike you, though, he manages to unplug the alarm...never mind, we'll discuss this another time. Good night, Peter. I'll join you two for breakfast tomorrow morning on Neal's terrace.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

" This is sooo good" Neal said, grabbing the last slice of pizza " Thanks for having me over, Peter. I owe you"

" You're welcome" Peter smiled, obviously pleased with himself, Neal had eaten a lot tonight and that _at least_ was something, " You go ahead and take the shower, I'll clean everything and then we'll watch the game"

  
The door bell rang, startling them both.

" Are you expecting someone" Neal frowned " It's already 7 pm"

" No" Peter answered, puzzled " I was happy to leave early tonight since things were slow at the office. Maybe something urgent happened and Jones or Diana wanted to run it by me before tomorrow"

As it turned out, neither Jones nor Diana showed up at the Burke's front door.

" Transexpress Moving Company?" Peter shrugged, looking at the movers's teeshirts " I think this is a mistake guys-"

" Are you Peter Burke?" one of the movers asked, reading the invoice " Because we have a hell of a lot of furniture here to deliver, man"

" Yes" Peter said, flabbergasted " I am Peter Burke. But I didn't order-"

" Hey, Peter" Neal said " look, there is a letter with the invoice"

_Dear Peter,_

_I hope you are enjoying the game with Neal.  I am sorry to disturb your evening but since I seem to remember most of your furniture is now in DC, I took the liberty to call your lovely wife last week after your first sleepover at Riverside Drive._  
 _Elizabeth chose everything and I must say she has impeccable taste as always. I just helped her to organize everything delivered at your end. I just hope Elizabeth got the measures right for the new bed._  
 _XoXo_  
 _June_

  
" Sir? I hope you have a large room upstairs...because what we have here is a super-jumbo King size bed. I've never seen such a large bed myself, except in five stars hotels maybe-"

" Oh, God" Neal laughed " your wife is incredible, Peter"

" Yeah" Peter muttered " Remind me to thank June for her alarm system."

" Alarm system?" Neal smiled " What about the alarm system?"

" I woke June last week when I came back at 3 am because I wasn't quick enough to desactivate...nevermind...it's a long story"

" You'll tell me about it later, when we try the new bed" Neal asked, his voice dropping one octave " I sure would like to hear that story"


End file.
